The Killing Pendant
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Detektif Hyuuga ditugaskan untuk mengusut kasus hilangnya putri tunggal seorang konglomerat Jepang. Karena tak memiliki rekan, seorang detektif dari departemen lain pun 'dipinjamkan' padanya. Kasus yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja berubah menjadi labirin yang menuntun mereka tanpa henti. Mereka bahkan tak akan menyangka bahwa semua jalinan kusut ini bermula dari sebuah liontin.


**Tuesday, May 19**

 _Tech Inc., Mexico, 08.13 p.m._

Seorang pria tua berjas lab putih berjalan menghampiri seorang pria muda berkemeja _vest_ abu-abu yang berdiri di tengah ruangan penuh komputer dan manusia itu. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan setiap staf bekerja, mengawasi apa ada kesalahan atau tidak. Di tangan pria tua itu sendiri ada sebuah liontin cantik yang berpendar. "Tidakkah ini terlihat sama, Alan?"

Si pria muda yang dipanggil Alan tersebut meraih benda yang sangat ringan itu. Ia membalik liontin itu dan melihat bagian belakangnya serupa dengan bagian depannya yang cantik. "Sempurna," lanjutnya puas.

"Kita telah sampai di tahap empat, tinggal tahap modifikasi dan penyempurnaan. Kode-kode palsu yang telah kubuat ada di dalam liontin ini, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Mungkin aku harus kembali ke tempat penyimpanan," kata Alan sambil menggenggam liontin itu.

Alan menaruh liontin itu di saku celananya, menepuk bahu pria itu, dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana. Ia segera menuju elevator dan bertemu staf-staf kantor lainnya, sehingga mereka berbincang sejenak. Setibanya di lantai tujuh, ia pun berbelok ke kanan menyusuri koridor hingga tiba di kantornya yang terletak di ujung. Yang ia maksud dengan "tempat penyimpanan" adalah kantornya yang memiliki bilik rahasia dengan kode tingkat tinggi.

Sebelum masuk, ia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikannya. Ketika masuk, ia langsung berjalan menuju bingkai foto putrinya di atas meja. Alan membalik bingkainya dan jarinya menekan tombol merah kecil di balik penyangga bingkainya. Tombol itu membuat lemari kacanya yang berisi piala-piala terangkat, lalu berputar sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri. Ia tidak perlu panik kalau ada yang tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke ruangannya. Saat semua itu bekerja, pintu ruangannya terkunci otomatis jadi tidak ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu Alan.

Ada pintu di belakang lemari itu dan di sebelahnya ada papan kode rahasia. Alan memasukkan sederet kombinasi angka yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Nampak pintu kedua, tapi kali ini ia hanya perlu membukanya tanpa memasukkan kode. Dan terlihatlah bilik rahasia yang mungil, di setiap sisinya banyak laci dengan kode-kode yang hanya dipahaminya, salah satunya adalah tempat dimana ia menyimpan liontin asli itu.

Alan berjalan ke deretan laci yang ada di sudut kanan bilik dan menarik laci di baris ke sebelas untuk menukar liontin asli dengan liontin palsunya.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana.

Kosong. Seharusnya ada liontin di sana.

Tubuh Alan serasa disambar petir. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi pria tua tadi. "Liontin aslinya hilang. Lakukan sesuatu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah mencurinya," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Saat itu juga, di suatu tempat yang jauh dari kantor Alan, sesosok pria bertopeng dengan baju ninja hitam sedang menelepon seseorang. Bola mata merahnya menatap gedung Tech Inc. dengan lekat. "Ada seseorang yang mencuri liontin itu lebih dulu. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia."

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Killing Pendant**

.

.

 **Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **The Killing Pendant ©** dheeviefornaruto19

 **Warning(s): AU, (really) OoC, typos?** __

.

.

.

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

 **Monday, May 25**

 _Tokyo, 07.57 p.m._

Ini malam yang tepat untuk _campfire gathering_. Anginnya sejuk dan suasananya hangat. Seluruh mahasiswa tahun kedua dari jurusan Kedokteran, Teknik Industri, dan Psikologi berkumpul dalam kemah satu malam di taman Senju University. Tidak banyak yang dipersiapkan. Sepuluh tenda berdominasi biru dan hijau, lima buah meja lipat—yang entah kenapa sedari tadi membuatnya curiga karena agak oleng, tikar-tikar dengan total panjang sepuluh meter dan cukup tebal untuk dijadikan alas dan bukan barang _branded_ sehingga tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan... dan apa lagi?

"Ke mana Ino?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, yang kini menegakkan punggungnya dari acara tidur-tidurannya sejak sebelas menit lalu. Ia memutar pandangannya ke setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkaunya dan tetap tidak menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Tak perlu diajak berkenalan, banyak mahasiswa tahu bahwa nama keluarganya adalah Haruno, dengan nama Sakura mengikuti. Ia mahasiswi jurusan Kedokteran, kesayangan dosen Tsunade.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Temari. "Kau lihat Ino?"

Temari hanya menggeleng seraya mengecek daftar yang tidak diketahui Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan pergi sambil melihat betapa bahagianya teman-temannya. Ia selaku Ketua Acara sangat senang dan puas karena berhasil menggelar kegiatan yang persiapannya sulit dan memakan waktu sebulan ini. Anak-anak memintanya mengadakan sebuah acara yang dapat menyegarkan mereka dari kuliah satu setengah semester yang berat dan penat, dan muncullah ide _campfire gathering_ ini. Tidak sia-sia ia meyakinkan seluruh dosen untuk menyetujui proposalnya.

Ia hanya perlu mencari Ino yang...

... sedang berkaca sambil mengoleskan maskara ke bulu matanya, duduk santai di ayunan besi yang agak jauh dari mahasiswa lainnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura padanya.

Ino menyimpan kembali maskara itu ke wadahnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa kau bekerja tadi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Maksudmu membawa kayu-kayu itu?"

"Benar."

"Kau tidak lihat betapa gelapnya hutan?"

Sakura memandang ke sana. "Kau benar. Tapi seharusnya kau bersama mereka, bukan sendirian dan bersantai di sini. Kayunya banyak dan mereka butuh bantuanmu."

Tanpa berujar lagi, Ino pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura. _Ponytail_ -nya bergoyang seiring langkahnya menuju ke dalam hutan dengan senter di tangan. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah melihat sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino seharusnya bersama Shino, Tenten dan Lee mengambil kayu agar api unggunnya bisa bertahan sampai malam. Hanya tugas kecil sebenarnya, terlampau mudah untuk seorang gadis _high-class_ seperti Ino. Lee dan Tenten bahkan turun tangan untuk menebang pohon kemarin. Shino mungkin tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan laporan akhir acara. Kalau bukan karena permintaan ayah Ino, mana mungkin Sakura memasukkan putrinya ke dalam susunan kepanitiaan.

"Kau menemukan Ino?" tanya Temari ketika Sakura kembali. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa membalas. Dilihatnya mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain berkumpul dan saling menyanyikan lagu, tapi ia tidak tertarik. Ia meraih sebuah kursi lipat yang tidak dipakai dan duduk di sana sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar suara Tenten dan Lee yang makin mengeras. Sakura pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana kayu-kayunya?" tanyanya. Diliriknya Shino yang sedang menulis sesuatu di map yang dibawanya, kemudian beralih ke Tenten yang sedang bercanda dengan Lee. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Cukup untuk digunakan sampai tengah malam. Kita perlu sekitar lima belas kantung benih pohon baru, Sakura," jawab Tenten yang masih sambil tertawa. "Kau harus dengar lelucon baru Lee! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya," lanjut Tenten, yang disambut _high-five_ dengan Lee.

"Mungkin nanti," kata Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ino tidak ikut kalian?"

Tenten menoleh pada Shino dengan bingung. "Ino? Kami tidak bersamanya."

"Kapan kau menyuruhnya menemui kami?" tanya Shino yang berhenti menulis.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. "Kurang lebih lima belas menit lalu. Aku menyuruhnya menemui kalian untuk..." Entah kenapa lidahnya jadi kelu. Suasana pun menghening karena seluruh atensi tertuju pada Sakura yang masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melihat situasi itu, Temari pun datang. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Tenten pun menjelaskan, yang mana langsung membuat Temari ikut-ikutan tegang. "Tadi kau kan berkelahi lagi dengannya," kata gadis berkuncir empat itu pada Sakura. Kini perhatian mereka teralih kembali pada si Ketua Acara. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Temari bisa tahu hal itu, namun ia tidak mau menanyakannya. Ia cepat-cepat merogoh ponsel di saku jins-nya dan segera menghubungi nomor telepon Ino. Sayangnya, ponsel Ino sepertinya mati karena hanya dijawab oleh operator.

Sakura menarik keempat temannya itu untuk menjauh dari mahasiswa lain. Seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia berbisik pada mereka, "Kalian yakin kalau Ino tidak menemui kalian?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Kami terus menunggunya karena kau bilang dia akan datang. Tapi karena tidak, kami langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami dan kembali ke sini."

Sakura mengusap dahinya yang mulai dialiri peluh. "Astaga... Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya..."

Melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat, Shino segera mengambil alih. "Jangan ada yang menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, setidaknya sampai kita memastikan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Aku dan Lee akan kembali ke hutan, Tenten dan Temari akan memeriksa di sekitar sini. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan Ino."

"Aku juga ingin ikut," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Shino, Lee dan Sakura berlari kembali ke hutan diiringi pandangan bingung dari teman-teman mereka. Tenten dan Temari sendiri mengelilingi seluruh area kemah, lalu ke taman, dan akhirnya masuk ke kampus melalui pintu belakang.

Masing-masing dari mereka terus meneriakkan nama Ino, berharap bahwa Ino akan mendengar dan segera menghampiri mereka. Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat keras, ia panik luar biasa. Apalagi di hutan segelap ini, walaupun ada cahaya bulan menerangi dan mereka juga membawa senter, tetap saja sulit untuk melakukan pencarian. Bahkan setelah Shino dan Lee menjangkau sudut-sudut hutan dan menerobos belukar-belukar liar, mereka tetap tidak menemukan sesosok gadis berambut _ponytail_ meringkuk di sana.

.

.

.

Meningkatnya grafik kriminalitas menjadikan kantor kepolisian Ryuubata sibuk belakangan ini. Tiap hari banyak laporan yang masuk. Setiap divisi memiliki tuntutan tugasnya masing-masing, kadang-kadang ada yang lewat tengah malam masih berada di meja kerja, tidak tidur berhari-hari karena mesti mengawasi CCTV, atau lupa jam istirahat saking fokusnya mencari bukti kejahatan.

Di antara banyaknya detektif, petugas polisi, sersan, letnan, dan jabatan-jabatan lainnya yang tidak begitu dipahaminya, ada seorang gadis yang telah mengurung dirinya di ruang khusus _facial compositing_ * sejak sejam yang lalu. Jari-jarinya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ dengan lincah dan pandangannya fokus ke monitor. Ia tinggal menyempurnakan hasil akhir sketsa tersangka yang tadi pagi telah ia kerjakan.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan muncul Kurenai, senior sekaligus pembimbingnya dalam dunia _criminal justice_ selama empat tahun ini. Hinata melemparkan senyum singkat sebelum fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ini pelakunya?" tanyanya memandang ke layar monitor, kemudian meraih laporan hasil interogasi tadi siang yang tergeletak di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih belum begitu yakin."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Hinata menekan tombol _print_ dan mesin cetak di sebelah komputernya pun bekerja. "Pernyataan saksi mata sebelumnya dengan saksi mata yang baru diinterogasi saling bertolak belakang—"

 _Kring! Kring!_

Mendengar bunyi telepon yang nyaring tersebut, mau tidak mau Hinata dan Kurenai jadi menatap ke luar pintu. Asuma, salah satu ketua tim untuk Divisi Kejahatan Seksual, telah mengangkatnya dan berbicara dalam suara yang tidak dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Hinata ragu kalau ada detektif yang masih punya waktu senggang. Ia sendiri datang jam empat pagi untuk mencari bukti kasus pelecehan yang ia tangani, dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih berkutat dengan kasus pembunuhan. Divisi di departemen kepolisian Ryuubata sebenarnya sama banyak dan sama berkompetennya dengan departemen kepolisian lain, hanya saja dengan masuknya laporan kriminal terus menerus membuat mereka kewalahan. Menurut informasi rekan-rekannya, kantor polisi lain juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka. Sebagai akibatnya, jika ada kasus yang benar-benar harus diusut sementara detektif yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu tidak sempat melakukannya, terkadang detektif dari divisi atau bahkan departemen lain turun tangan untuk membentuk tim independen agar kasus itu bisa ditangani.

Sebagai detektif yang tergolong baru, Hinata telah dua kali masuk dalam tim independen. Ia sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha tekstil dan kasus penyerangan kantor CEO Yamanaka Inc. dengan rekan yang sama, Detektif Inuzuka Kiba dan Sersan Kurenai sebagai ketua tim. Dua kasus yang ditanganinya ini menambah tumpukan kasus-kasus Hinata, dimana ia sendiri adalah anggota Divisi Kejahatan Seksual.

Asuma menarik selembar kertas di sebelah telepon dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Kurenai sendiri sudah berdiri di samping Asuma.

"Ada laporan orang hilang," sampainya dengan suara keras agar seluruh detektif di sana bisa mendengarnya, "di Universitas Senju."

Kurenai menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak biasanya terjadi sesuatu seperti ini di Universitas sekelas Senju."

"Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino, dilaporkan menghilang saat acara mahasiswa berlangsung," lanjut Asuma. "Aku akan memasukkan data sementaranya ke komputer. Beritahu Chouji untuk ke kampus Senju sekarang."

Seorang detektif mengangkat tangan. "Chouji sedang melakukan analisis data di ruang rapat, Asuma."

"Yang lain? Tayuya?"

"Ia sedang ke Takaoka. Katanya ia ingin mencari bukti lagi di rumah korban yang gantung diri kemarin."

Asuma mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kembalilah bekerja." Ia pun menoleh pada Kurenai, lalu melirik pada Hinata di ruangan tadi. "Apa Hinata sedang mengusut kasusnya?" tanya Asuma. Pertanyaannya merujuk pada kasus penyerangan kantor CEO Yamanaka Inc. tiga hari sebelumnya, jadi Kurenai menggeleng. "Dia sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan kemarin. Hanya penyempurnaan sketsa." Kurenai memandang pria itu sebentar lalu beralih ke Hinata yang kini sedang memandangi hasil cetak dari sketsa-nya. "Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh dia ke Senju," lanjut wanita itu.

"Tetap terlalu berat jika dia sendirian," sahut Asuma. "Tolong pinjamkan detektif dari divisi atau departemen lain."

Mendengarnya, Kurenai pun mengangguk.

.

.

Kali ini keramaian di halaman belakang kampus Senju selain dipenuhi mahasiswa yang ikut _campfire_ , ada juga reporter-reporter dari berbagai saluran televisi, beberapa dosen pengajar _shift_ malam yang mendengar terjadi musibah pada mahasiswanya, dan polisi beserta detektif.

Kurenai dan Hinata turun dari mobil yang mereka naiki. Mereka perlu berlari melewati lobi kampus yang luas untuk sampai ke sana dan menghampiri Kiba di tengah kerumunan manusia. Kiba pun segera melaporkan situasi saat itu pada Hinata yang memandang berkeliling, sedangkan Kurenai berbaur dengan para mahasiswa. "Tadinya mahasiswa-mahasiswa tahun kedua dari beberapa jurusan sedang mengadakan kemah _campfire_ di sini dengan ketua acaranya adalah Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi Kedokteran.

"Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswi Kedokteran juga, diperkirakan menghilang sekitar empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Sakura menyuruhnya menemui rekan sesama panitia di hutan, namun mereka mengaku tidak melihat Ino setelah lima belas menit di sana. Sakura dan teman-temannya telah mencari Ino di kampus dan hutan selama dua puluh menit. Laporan masuk sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Berarti Haruno Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang melihat Ino, simpul Hinata dalam hati. "Apa pernah terjadi hal seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang ke arah mahasiswa yang kebingungan.

"Baru kali ini. Kupikir ini bukan masalah orang hilang, tetapi bisa jadi penculikan atau malah pembunuhan."

"Apa ada binatang buas di sana?"

"Jika maksudmu adalah hewan seperti singa atau beruang, maka sepertinya tidak."

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengabari setiap rumah sakit di daerah ini. Yang perlu kita lakukan dulu adalah memastikan apakah ini sekadar kasus orang hilang atau bukan." Lalu ia melihat ke arah hutan. Setahu Hinata, halaman belakang kampus ini dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa bagian seperti danau, taman, _outdoor sport_ , aula terbuka, dan _greenhouse_. Area _campfire_ menggunakan bagian taman yang berbatasan dengan hutan dan danau. "Akan sulit jika diadakan penelusuran. Lihat betapa gelapnya tempat itu," lanjutnya.

Kiba memanggil seorang mahasiswi di sisi kanan Hinata untuk mendekat pada mereka. "Hinata, ini Sakura." Kedua gadis itu pun saling berjabat tangan. "Kami mungkin perlu menanyaimu lebih lanjut soal data diri Yamanaka Ino," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi. Untuk sekarang kau harus membatalkan _campfire_ ini. Kami akan mengirimkan polisi untuk berjaga-jaga di kampus mulai besok," ganti Hinata.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku... harus membatalkan acaraku? Ta-tapi aku telah bersusah payah menyiapkan acara ini. Bagaimana dengan dana yang terpakai?"

Hinata dan Kiba saling pandang. "Ini demi keamanan kalian. Kami hanya mengantisipasi terjadinya hal yang sama karena kita masih belum tahu apa penyebab hilangnya Ino. Jika _campfire_ tetap dilanjutkan, orang tua para mahasiswa akan cemas. Untuk hari ini kalian segeralah kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Kami akan secepatnya mengusut kasus ini," kata Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ke kantor polisi."

Hinata mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kalian bilang agar kami segera pulang dan beristirahat," ujar Sakura dingin. Jelas sekali, gadis itu marah. Mungkin karena keputusan pembatalan _campfire_.

Kiba mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami akan menghubungimu besok."

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya untuk menyampaikan hal itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit tidak tega melihatnya," ujar Kiba yang masih melihat Sakura dari jauh. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau benar-benar akan mengusut kasus ini?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati hutan tersebut, diikuti Kiba. Beberapa polisi sedang berjalan masuk ke dalamnya menggunakan senter, tapi berkali-kali mereka tersandung, membentur sesuatu, atau berjengit jika menyadari ada hewan melintas di dekat mereka. Benar-benar gelap dan itu bukan pilihan tepat jika mereka ingin melakukan penyelidikan.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab gadis itu.

Mereka berdua kembali ke area _campfire_ dan melihat kerumunan mahasiswa mulai berkurang. Tapi pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari reporter-reporter di sana. "Bagaimana mereka tahu secepat ini?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba membuka _browser_ ponselnya dan mengakses _trending topic_ hari itu. "Yamanaka Ino" berada di peringkat pertama dengan artikel mengenai hilangnya gadis itu.

.

.

"Kau akan ke sana pagi-pagi," jawab Kurenai ketika Hinata bertanya padanya. Ia, Hinata dan Kiba telah kembali dari kampus dan sekarang duduk mengelilingi meja di ruang rapat kantor kepolisian Ryuubata.

"Seperti biasa, kita perlu membentuk tim independen. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa bergabung," kata wanita itu.

Kiba memandang Hinata dengan menyesal. "Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa, Hinata. Tapi aku tetap siap jika kau memang butuh bantuan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengusutnya sendiri."

Kurenai tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Sebagai gantinya, kau mendapat rekan dari departemen kepolisian lain untuk menangani kasus ini."

"Apa kita benar-benar harus meminjam detektif dari tempat lain, Senpai?" tanya Kiba yang tercengang.

Kurenai mengangguk. "Semua departemen kepolisian di daerah ini telah setuju untuk saling membantu satu sama lain jika ada kesulitan. Anggaplah ini seperti semacam keuntungan dari peraturan tidak tertulis itu."

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam SMA dengan berantakan, berjalan masuk sambil memapah ransel di sebelah bahunya. Ia tersenyum pada mereka semua dan mengambil bangku di sebelah Kurenai, duduk di sana.

" _Hajimemashite! Boku wa Naruto desu_ ," ucapnya ramah.

Hinata mengacungkan telunjuk pada pemuda itu seraya menatap Kurenai tidak percaya. "Kau mengajak anak SMA untuk membantu tim kita?"

Belum sempat Kurenai menjawab, Naruto telah menyela duluan. "Aku ini sedang menyamar, tahu!"

"Kau detektif?" tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya.

Naruto merogoh keluar dan memperlihatkan lencananya ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata dan Kiba tercengang dan menatap Kurenai dengan penasaran.

"Seperti yang telah kujelaskan, ini Uzumaki Naruto, detektif dari kepolisian Tanari. Ia bersedia membantu di tengah-tengah tugasnya yang banyak, sama seperti kalian. Lagipula ia pernah menangani kasus-kasus seperti ini, jadi kalian bisa belajar darinya."

Kiba pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih kalau begitu. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba," katanya ramah. Naruto pun menyalaminya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata," katanya sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiba.

Mereka pun mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik hilangnya Yamanaka Ino, dengan Kiba dan Hinata menjelaskan pada Naruto mengenai rincian dan segala analisis yang telah mereka lakukan. Kurenai sendiri tidak bisa berlama-lama, jadi ia pergi duluan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke meja kerjanya, Hinata mengambil tas tangannya dan memasukkan sebuah map kuning ke dalamnya. Ia meraih pulpen, jepit rambut, lipstik, penyemprot mulut, dan kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong, ikut menjejalkannya ke dalam tas tangan hitamnya. Berikutnya ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantor dan telah menunggu di pangkalan taksi jika saja Naruto tidak menghampirinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Hinata agak aneh mendengar nada bicaranya yang santai dan ramah.

"Ke TKP semalam ini?" tanyanya lagi karena Hinata diam saja.

"Bukan," jawab Hinata kemudian. "Aku ingin ke kediaman Yamanaka." Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tangan untuk menyetop sebuah taksi, namun sayangnya taksi itu sudah ada orang.

"Apa tidak bisa besok?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak sabar kalau besok. Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya begitu?"

"Aku bawa mobil soalnya. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Hinata berhenti dari kegiatan menyetop taksi-nya. "Maaf... tapi kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling mengantarkan, bukan?" Ia kembali berdecak ketika sebuah taksi lewat begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Lagipula kau juga sedang buru-buru."

Akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk mengalah. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk berdebat. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menyetir."

"Aku juga tahu kok dimana rumah Yamanaka," sahut Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti Hinata ke parkiran.

"Bukan itu... Coba kau lihat bajumu. Apa kau mau kita kena tilang?"

"Aku punya kartu identitas, lencana, dan surat-surat izin. Aku juga bisa ganti baju. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dari jauh dan _pip_! Hinata pun bisa melihat di mana ia memarkir mobilnya. Sepertinya mobil pribadi, warnanya biru dan ukurannya kecil.

Gadis itu berdecak sambil membuka pintu supir. "Tidak perlu."

Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai menaikkan suhu AC mobilnya. Mobil _matic_ , keluaran baru. Terlihat dari bagian dalam yang masih berkilau di beberapa tempat. Ketika pandangan gadis itu menyapu tempat duduk belakang, dilihatnya beragam baju tergantung di sana. Mulai dari kemeja formal, celana tiga per empat, seragam sekolah, baju tentara, jas lab, t-shirt, bahkan dasi dan ikat pinggang berbagai motif, semuanya terpampang dan berjejer rapi seperti lemari pribadi.

"Kau mau jualan ya?" tanya Hinata tercengang.

"Aku sering melakukan penyamaran, Nona," jawab Naruto kalem. "Itulah kenapa aku hanya bisa mengajak satu orang jika menaiki mobilku."

Hinata memegang setir dengan mata memutar. Pemuda ini terlalu bersahabat atau sok bersahabat sih? pikirnya. Sikap supel pemuda ini seharusnya membuat atmosfir menjadi hangat, tapi Hinata rasa ia jadi gerah.

Saat mobil itu meninggalkan Ryuubata, mereka saling terdiam.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu," kata Hinata agak malu. "Tapi aku tidak melihat ayah atau ibu Ino tadi. Seharusnya mereka ada di sana, jadi kami bisa bertanya-tanya soal Ino."

" _By the way_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang kemalaman?"

"Sudah biasa kok," jawab Hinata pasrah. Ia melirik arlojinya dan melihat kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Untung aku sudah pesan tiket bis untuk pulang."

"Rumahmu jauh?" tanya Naruto. "Rumahku sih dekat."

Hinata menoleh padanya sekilas. "Maaf, Uzumaki-san, tapi kita baru saja kenal. Rasanya aku belum bisa memberitahukanmu hal-hal personal seperti itu."

"Tapi kau bahkan sudah menyetir mobil pribadiku, Hyuuga-san."

Keduanya terlonjak ke depan karena rem mendadak yang dilakukan Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terperangah, mungkin baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Saking terburu-burunya ia mungkin mengiya-iyakan saja ajakan Naruto tadi. "Astaga, aku akan naik taksi kalau begitu," katanya seraya melepaskan _seatbelt_.

Naruto menahannya. "Tidak usah berlebihan. Cepat kenakan lagi sabuk pengamanmu."

Menit-menit berikutnya suasana hening meliputi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, rumahku di daerah Kohei," kata Hinata kemudian.

"Itu cukup jauh dari Ryuubata," komentar Naruto.

Kediaman Yamanaka tidak begitu jauh, hanya saja mereka perlu melewati banyak penjaga. Keamanan tingkat tinggi, tentu hal yang lazim di rumah-rumah setiap konglomerat atau pejabat. Hinata berkali-kali harus menjelaskan bahwa di sebelahnya adalah detektif, bukan murid SMA. Ia bahkan harus memperlihatkan lencananya dan lencana Naruto agar mereka percaya dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Sesampainya di halaman depan yang luas, terlihat beberapa polisi telah berada di sana bersama beberapa pelayan rumah, jika dilihat dari pakaian mereka. Ketika melihat mobil biru Naruto datang, mereka menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Hinata dan Naruto keluar bersamaan. Polisi-polisi tersebut segera menghampiri mereka untuk melaporkan situasi di kediaman Yamanaka. "Ayah dari Yamanaka Ino sedang beristirahat. Ia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa putrinya. Istrinya sendiri tidak berada di Jepang, melainkan sedang berada di Australia."

Mengabaikan kekagetan Hinata, Naruto pun bertanya, "Apa kalian sudah mencari keberadaan Ino di rumah?"

"Sudah. Kami tidak menemukannya di manapun. Bahkan di tempat-tempat sekitar yang sering didatanginya."

"Bagaimana dengan telepon? CCTV?" tanya Hinata kali ini.

"Telepon Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa dihubungi ataupun dilacak. CCTV di rumah ini hanya dipasang di halaman depan dan belakang, dan kami juga sudah mengeceknya. Tidak terlihat kemunculan Ino atau orang mencurigakan."

Naruto menepuk bahu para polisi itu. "Kerja bagus. Kalian boleh kembali."

Ketika polisi-polisi tersebut kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, Hinata langsung mengajak Naruto menemui pelayan-pelayan di sana. "Maaf, tapi apa ada dari kalian yang bisa kami tanyakan soal Ino?" tanya gadis itu.

Seorang nenek tua mendekati mereka. "Saya bisa membantu Anda, Detektif. Nama saya Chiyo. Saya adalah Kepala Pelayan di rumah ini."

Melihat raut wajahnya yang lelah dan sedih, Hinata menjadi tidak tega. Apalagi waktu sudah larut. "Kami akan melakukan interogasi dengan Anda besok."

"Apa saya dan Tuan Yamanaka perlu ke kantor polisi?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Chiyo.

"Tidak perlu. Kami yang akan datang kemari," jawab Naruto, diikuti anggukan Hinata. Mereka pun berpamitan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku," kata Hinata pada Naruto yang hendak masuk ke mobilnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Uzumaki-san."

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

"Iya. Aku tahu jalan pulang ke halte kok."

"Bukan itu. Ini sudah sangat malam. Bahaya kalau perempuan jalan sendirian."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Hinata pun berjalan pergi setelah menundukkan kepala pada Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu!" seru Naruto.

Dan gadis itu pun melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: * _Facial compositing_ : penggambaran wajah berdasarkan informasi yang ada. Biasanya buat tahu bagaimana wajah tersangka atau mengenali korban yang wajahnya (maaf) hancur.

Sedikit _warning_ lagi... minna-san sebaiknya memperhatikan setiap tanggal dan waktu yang tercantum untuk dijadikan tuntunan memahami jalinan cerita ya! Dijamin membantu! Sebab di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan banyak _flashback_.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Sign,

Devi Yulia (12/19)


End file.
